Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to program generation, and in particular, to methods and systems for training program generation.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional tools for developing computer-based training courses and programs themselves generally require a significant amount of training to use. Further, updates to training courses and programs conventionally require a great deal of manual intervention. Thus, conventionally, the costs, effort, and time need to generate a training program are unsatisfactorily high.